japanurbanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dabo
Dabo (ダボ Dabo) Born Daisuke Ashida on January 6, 1975 in Chiba City, Chiba, Japan is a Japanese rapper. He first appeared on the Japanese hip-hop scene in the 1990s, collaborating in a Shakkazombie song, Tomo ni ikkou. Since 2002, he has released three albums: Hitman(2002), Diamond(2003), and The Force(2006). Dabo's lyrics are more hard-edged than most J-pop, or Japanese pop, and represent a tough Japanese street culture He became a member of Nitro Microphone Underground in 1997. In 1999 he released his first single, Mr. Fudatzkee. In 2001, he was the first Japanese artist to be signed by Def Jam Japan. That same year, he made his major debut as a solo artist releasing Platinum Tongue which reached number fifteen on the Japanese (Oricon) music charts. In addition to his solo works, Dabo racked up numerous credits collaborating with various artists.In addition to his solo works, he has amassed more than 60 credits working with various artists DISCOGRAPHY SINGLES *Mr.Fudatzkee （1999年、REALITY RECORDS） (REALITY RECORDS in 1999) *SUPADONDADA （2000年5月26日、REALITY RECORDS） (REALITY RECORDS on May 26, 2000) *拍手喝采 Applause （2001年2月15日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on February 15, 2001) *ZERO （2001年5月30日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on May 30, 2001) *PINKY～だから，その手を離して～ PINKY The hand is separated because of --. （2001年7月25日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on July 25, 2001) *レクサスグッチ Lexus Gucci （2001年10月17日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on October 17, 2001) *D.A.B.O. （2002年6月26日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on June 26, 2002) *恋はオートマ Love is o-toma. （2002年8月28日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on August 28, 2002) *ねえD［LADY］ Sleep food DLADY （2002年11月27日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on November 27, 2002) *Clap Ya Hands （2003年9月24日、BABY MARIO PRODUCTION） (BABY MARIO PRODUCTION on September 24, 2003) *CHOSEN ONE feat CHOSEN LEE （2004年7月25日、BABY MARIO PRODUCTION） (BABY MARIO PRODUCTION on July 25, 2004) *戦モード War mode （2005年9月17日、Sunset Promotion） (Sunset Promotion on September 17, 2005) *おはようジパング （2006年1月18日 Good morning Zipangu January 18, 2006 ..(.. 、東芝EMI） Toshiba EMI) ALBUMS *PLATINUM TONGUE （2001年6月13日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on June 13, 2001) *HITMAN （2002年9月25日、Def Jam Japan） (Def Jam Japan on September 25, 2002) *DIAMOND （2003年12月24日、BABY MARIO PRODUCTION） (BABY MARIO PRODUCTION on December 24, 2003) *THE FORCE （2006年2月15日、東芝EMI） (Toshiba EMI on February 15, 2006) *DABO Presents B.M.W. -BABY MARIO WORLD- Vol.1 （2007年、東芝EMI）(Toshiba EMI on February 21, 2007) *HI-FIVE (November 3 2010) (Toshiba EMI) Mini-Album *6bullets (2004年11月10日、Baby Mario Production) (Baby Mario Production on November 10, 2004) http:// BEST OF *I’M THE BEST (2009年1月28日、EMI) (EMI on January 28, 2009) http:// FEATURED *共に行こう -version pure- SHAKKAZOMBIE feat. - version pure- SHAKKAZOMBIE feat where it goes both. GORE-TEX, SUIKEN, DABO, MACKA-CHIN *プレミアムマジック DABO Premium felt-tipped marker DABO *BREAK POINT DJ SACHIHO feat. AKEEM DA MANAGOO, DABO, GOKU, K-BOMB, ZEEBRA *L'Adieu Tina feat. DABO *64 BARS RELAY SHAKKAZOMBIE feat. DABO, XBS, SUIKEN （『JOURNEY OF FORESIGHT』 に収録） ('JOURNEY OF FORESIGHT' collection) *LIQUID OF LOVE TYLER feat. DABO *TABOO -FORE PLAY MIX DJ HASEBE feat. MOMOKO SUZUKI, DABO *33 : 25 （WUSSUP TOKYO！？） DABO ＆ BUCKWILD （『SYNCRONISITY 2nd SESSION』 に収録） ('SYNCRONISITY 2nd SESSION' collection) *Dialogue GOKU feat. DABO *悪戯 DELI feat. Mischievous DELI feat. GORE-TEX, SUIKEN, S-WORD, DABO *3大ザHARDWAY P.H. feat. Three large za HARDWAY P.H. feat. DABO, MUMMY-D *煙立つ東京 DJ OASIS feat. Kemuta, Tokyo DJ OASIS feat. DABO, S-WORD （『東京砂漠』 に収録） (Collect to 'Tokyo desert'. ) *RELAX MOTHER F**CKER G.K. MARYAN feat. GORE-TEX, MACKA-CHIN, DABO, SUIKEN, GAMA *第三ノ忍者 キエるマキュウ feat. Makyuu of ru Kie ninja no thirdly Feat. DABO *QUEENS IS (REMIX) LL COOL J feat. DABO *DEAR SWEET LOVE -AFTERGLOW VERSION KAANA feat. DABO *城南ハスラー２ ZEEBRA feat. Castle south The Color of Money ZEEBRA feat. DABO, UZI, G.K.MARYAN *適当強盗 a.k.a 春夏秋冬 MACKA-CHIN feat. Suitable burglar the a.k.a four seasons MACKA-CHIN feat. S-WORD, XBS, DABO, BIGZAM, GORE-TEX, SUIKEN, DELI （『CHIN ATTACK』 に収録） ('CHIN ATTACK' collection) *BROTHERHOOD KAWABATA and DABO *HONEY LOVE （HOT） DJ MASTERKEY feat. DABO *In My World DABO feat. PUSHIM *JOLTY FLOOR （LIVE at DBEB） ETERNAL B×DABO *IT’S OKAY SHAKKAZOMBIE feat. DABO *ARE YOU READY FOR D？ DELI feat. DABO *何ほしい？ Do you want it ..what..? SOUL SCREAM feat. DABO *NITEMARE DJ MASTERKEY feat. DABO, SUIKEN, DELI, BIGZAM *真夜中の王国 DJ HAZIME feat. Kingdom at midnight DJ HAZIME feat. BIG DICK BRUNA a.k.a. DABO, BIGZAM, C.T （『HARLEM ver.1.0』 に収録） ('HARLEM ver.1.0' collection) *LET ME GE-OLOGY feat. DABO and TRUTH ENOLA *Do Or Die Q ＆ DABO *ONE SHOT 1 斬り GAGLE feat. ONE SHOT 1 cutting GAGLE feat. DABO *TWO TIMING Tyler feat. BIG-O ＆ DABO *？ TSUTCHIE feat. DABO *WINDING ROAD BoA feat. DABO *SING MY LIFE SUITE CHIC feat. DABO *KEEP ROLLIN' OZROSAURUS feat. DABO ＆ UZI *I WANNA KNOW YOU （J.J. remix） PUSHIM feat. DABO （「DANCEHALLIC」 に収録） ("DANCEHALLIC" collection) *カスタマイズ MABO（＝MACKA-CHIN + DABO） Customizing MABO(=MACKA-CHIN + DABO) （『3 on 3』 に収録） ('3 on 3' collection) *The Shwing LISA feat. DABO *ここにTOUCH！ It is TOUCH here. D.O.I. feat. Dicky-Dee a.k.a. DABO, PUSHIM *In Da Club （Bounce with Me） DJ YUTAKA feat. DABO *ココ東京 AQUARIUS feat. Tokyo Coco AQUARIUS feat. BIG-O, DABO, S-WORD *Training Day GANXSTA D.X feat. DABO, DJ TOSHIKI *BIG BANGZ S-WORD feat. DELI, DABO, MACKA-CHIN, GORE-TEX, SUIKEN, BIGZAM, XBS （『STAR ILL WARZ』 に収録） ('STAR ILL WARZ' collection) *PLAYBOY AI feat. DABO *TWISTED GALAXY REVOLVER FLAVOUR feat. DABO, LOW-IQ-01 *It's My Turn （Fight !!!） DABO *WHO DAT？ aile feat. DABO *BIG SHIT キエるマキュウ feat. Makyuu of ru BIG SHIT Kie Feat. DABO, YOUTH *YA HEARD !? PT.2 SPHERE of INFLUENCE feat. DABO & TOKONA-X *What's going on？ HI-D feat. DABO, TWIGY & DJ BEAT *Unstoppable EQUAL feat. DABO *ONE （REMIX） XBS feat. BIGZAM, DABO, DELI, GORE-TEX *21MC ROMERO SP feat. TRIPTIK, F.U.T.O, MACCHO, 秋田犬どぶ六, MC Q, DEN, BUCK TOWN YAS, SMOOTH B, MC ピッポ, LUNA, DIRTY HARRY POTTER, AFRA, 般若, RUDE BOY FACE, DABO, 565, MASARU, UZI, ZEEBRA, E.G.G. MAN, CHADA MAN TRIPTIK, F.U.T.O, MACCHO, Akita dog dobu roku, MC Q, DEN, BUCK TOWN YAS, SMOOTH B, MC pippo, LUNA, DIRTY HARRY POTTER, AFRA, prajna, RUDE BOY FACE, DABO, 565, MASARU, UZI, ZEEBRA, E.G.G. MAN, and CHADA MAN *Put Your Fist Up MAGUMA MC'S feat. DABO *HOW WE LOW ～who the finest. who the biggest～ TOKONA-X feat. DABO, BIGZAM, Mr.OZ *O.P.D. michico feat. DABO + MIKRIS *RING MY BELL Tyler feat. DABO *THUNDER BREAK BEATS KAMINARI-KAZOKU. feat. AI, HAB I SCREAM, DABO *PUT YA HANDS UP ROMERO SP feat. DABO *This Is How We Do DJ CELORY a.k.a. Mr.Beats feat. DABO, HI-D *CHECK MATE SSG feat. DABO *Wick-Wick-Wack （POP KILLA 2004） ILLICIT TSUBOI feat. F-deezee a.k.a. DABO, MIKRIS *PLATINUM # H☆G☆S☆P feat. DABO, 4WD *PARTY UP HOME GROWN feat. DABO *HOT DANCE HALL CORN HEAD feat. DABO, 秋田犬どぶ六 DABO and Akita dog dobu roku *GOLD DIGGER BOY-KEN feat. DABO *廻シ蹴リ マボロシ feat. ** shi ..kick.. rimaboro, shi Feat. MURO, DABO *RETURN OF THE CHANNEL 5 DJ HAZIME feat. DABO, SUIKEN, K-BOMB *BE MY LADY DJ MASTERKEY feat. DABO & JiN a.k.a. Bluezy *STRONG WOMAN ASAMI feat. DABO *LET IT BURN 565 FAMILIA feat. DABO *WELCOME TO… DJ RYOW feat. DABO, EQUAL, AKIRA *BUGSY NIGHT BUGSY feat. DABO *CREATOR 2005 MURO feat. DABO *MY STORY BIG Z & DABO （『573』 に収録） ('573' collection) *TRIPLE THREAT -三獣 SHIT- SUIKEN & S-WORD feat. TRIPLE THREAT -3 beast SHIT- SUIKEN & S-WORD feat. DABO *TAIPO SUIKEN & S-WORD feat. MABO *MY LIFE （SHINE） DJ 034 & Growth feat. DABO *I'm here YAKKO feat. DABO, S-WORD *ヤバスギルスキル Part7 ラッパ我リヤ feat. Yabasugirusukiru riya of Part7 trumpet me Feat. DABO *Welcome To My Life DABO, RYUZO, ANARCHY （『東京演義～TKO HIP HOP～』 に収録） (Collect to 'Tokyo en**-TKO HIP HOP-'. ) *10 CLUB COMMANDMENTS EQUAL feat. DELI, DABO *瞬く間 DELI feat. While it is blinking DELI feat. DABO, MARS MANIE *チンチン DELI feat. Chin Chin DELI feat. DABO *I SPIT THE RAIN MIKRIS feat. DABO *reunion ANTY the 紅乃壱 feat. Reunion ANTY the beni**itsu Feat. DABO *The Intro RYUZO feat. DABO *ファンタスティック 感動 Fantastic 4 Fantastic impression Fantastic 4 （＝KREVA, CUEZERO, DABO, ポチョムキン） (= KREVA, CUEZERO, DABO, and Potyomkin) *DO MO ARIGATOH All Member and more （上記２つとも、『く レーベルコンピ其の二』 に収録）） DO MO ARIGATOH All Member and more (Collect to two above-mentioned and '..turning over.. 2 of that ..re-berukonpi..'). ) *トリートメント KREVA feat. Treatment KREVA feat. DABO, CUEZERO *S.T.I.L.L. DABO （『STILL GROWING』 に収録） ('STILL GROWING' collection) *Get Outta Here！ 姫 feat. Princess Feat. DABO *WELCOME TO MY HOOD TEAM 44 BLOX feat. DABO, TADS A.C., GOCCI, KEN WHEEL *FRONT LINE TEAM 44 BLOX feat. DABO, TAD'S A.C. *じゃいいや TEAM 44 BLOX feat. Then, as soon as good TEAM 44 BLOX feat. DABO *RIGHT HERE TEAM 44 BLOX feat. DABO, KEN WHEEL *TWIG TWIGY feat. DABO *手紙 JAMOSA feat. Letter JAMOSA feat. DABO *UNCUT RAW THE BROBUS feat. DABO *Super Tight ～My Fried～ Mr.Itagaki a.k.a. Ita-Cho feat. DABO, Tina *This is my memory 籠獅 feat. This is my memory komo** Feat. DABO *GOLD PLAN MACKA-CHIN feat. DELI, DABO *楽園 AQUARIUS feat. Paradise AQUARIUS feat. DABO *THE NEXT ～未来は暗くない～ BLAST feat. It is not dark in THE NEXT - future BLAST feat. ANARCHY, サイプレス上野, COMA-CHI, SIMON, SEEDA ANARCHY, Cypress Ueno, COMA-CHI, SIMON, and SEEDA （Introduction by DABO） *Reloaded BIG-O & DJ WATARAI feat. DABO *LISTEN GAGLE feat. COMA-CHI, DABO, MUMMY-D *表裏一体 MISTA O.K.I feat. Consistency MISTA O.K.I feat. DABO *WARNING BROWN SUGAR feat. DABO, 籠獅, ZETTON DABO, komo**, and ZETTON *SUPA BAD ENBULL feat. DABO *WATCH YOUR STEP ～KILLA MIX '75～ HOKT feat. DABO, SUIKEN *STREET SMART in VUENOS PIT-GOb & G.O feat. DABO *WORK 2 DO マボロシ feat. WORK 2 DO maboroshi Feat. DABO, DELI *I'm Proud (Fly High) Mr.BEATS a.k.a. DJ CELORY feat. DABO, SEEDA *BLOCK PARTY LIL' OGI feat. DABO & KREVA （『IZM WILL NEVER DIE』 に収録It collects to DABO & KREVA ('IZM WILL NEVER DIE'. External Links *Def Jam Japan Artist Intro *Baby Mario Productions *Dabo Interview (Japanese) Category:New pages Category:J-Rap/Hip Hop Category:Rappers